vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
武娘 (Wǔ Niáng)/H.K.Kun
, , and |singers = Xingchen |producers = H.K.Kun (compose, arrange, lyrics, mixing) * litterzy, Jazzzzmaybe (arrange) * Jiangwuluanwan (tuning) * Guofei (compose, arrange, lyrics) * Qianyecao_Lanxiaoshi (supervisor) * Alice Yinghua (video) |links = }} Background "The Girl Warriors" (also known as "The Girls of Kung Fu") is an original song featuring Xingchen and according to H.K. Kun, it is about the adventures of a pair of Kung Fu girls who lived during the ancient times. This song exceeded 100,000 views on bilibili. Lyrics Original= |-| Official English= Written by Nash Kwok. The Warrior’s World is a one way road, that leads to the finale sung by the legendary Girl Warriors One young man enters the Divine Land with his sword on his back journeys magnificent scenery Finding that Kung Fu is honored by girls as a nation wide tradition under the ancient history, now comes the new storm Blade dances from the sleeve raising endless petals Underground fire spell burns across the Southern Mountain while the star magic sparkles down the Northern Village Sword charges forward, turns into fogbow breaking through the frost Qian diagram reveals itself while Kun diagram remains unseen Peony in flowers To where the Moon fall, for whom the Wine drink there is no turning back in the world of mortals writing brushes present grace character zither harmony composes knight spirit Girl Warriors standing under the sunset glow Dust on earth The Warrior’s World is never changed, flash and blood buried under the Lotus Fields the circle of life is nothing but illusion the natural moat cuts off the path, shadow of wild geese reflect on the mountainside The cliff stairs winds round the Peak of Jade that thrusts itself towards the sky All that under the setting sun The northern sand storm blocks out the sun The Girl Warrior with the five feet long spear is as brave as the true warrior the blood dyes the jade suit red but the courage stands still Here come the best girl warriors with lion hearts by casting a spell, day suddenly turns into night as the black snow begins to fall The ice blade separates the eastern water flow, The thunder wave pour on the West Lake by opening the phoenix eyes, a golden laser smashes the black hole of nothingness now we are on the one way road that leads to the finale of warriors the lonely shadow leans on another willing to be together experiencing the Warrior’s World with no regret Peony in flowers where am I tonight with a brocade wine bottle hanged over the silver sword wandering the winding roads on earth being on the small boat alone viewing the great mist among the mountains and rivers the fallen flowers break through the green waves Dust on earth The Warrior’s World is never changed while dreams fade into vacancy the circle of life is nothing but illusion this life is still far enough from the end though finally we will be apart but it is worth experiencing the Warrior’s World together with you External links Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Chinese songs Category:Songs featuring Xingchen